


Moonlight.

by orphan_account



Series: Clair de Lune [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Allison Lives, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Teen wolf, Alternative Universe - Twilight, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/F, F/M, Forks High School, McCall Pack (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, Origin Myths, Other Pack(s), Protective Theo Raeken, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Theo Raeken is part of the McCall Pack, Unnamed Pack Memeber, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, washington forks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Till Dawn - set in 2007Little Moon - set 2013/14This is a one shot set in the same story line just jumped ahead 6/7 years.





	Moonlight.

She ran down a set of stairs to the university she had started attending with four of her siblings, unexpectedly she ran into another student both of their books spilling everywhere. sending both herself and the dark-haired boy sprawling to the ground, ungraceful yes.

But also, entirely needed, and as unexpectedly as the fall was he cussed. She said a smooth apology and started rounding up his books first to her discarded ones from the fall, but surprisingly for a boy who cusses like a sailor, he in turn was also a gentleman. They switched text books and she looked down at the slim watch strapped to her wrist "Shoot I'm late!" she said and the boy reached out to look at her watch hand closing around her cold wrist.

That's when he swore under his breath, and they both took off running. In the same direction, she arrived a few moments before him and went to open the door, the boy skidded to a stop and quickly ducked when he looked inside and she too curious to let it go crouched down,

"Who are you hiding from?" a clear frown on her face.

"Roommate," he huffed out a clear blush forming on his pale cheeks. She cocked a perfect eyebrow his was still not understanding his, dedication to avoiding his new roommate. "I er may have kissed him, to make him shut up now." she nodded as he trailed off "Well what are you going to do about it? man up or run away?"

"Run. Defiantly run away." he said without a confliction.  She laughed, actually laughed at this stupid floppy hair nerd, the smile lit up her face dimples full blast. He looked dazed by it "I thought you were running from you’re not so random hook up," she teased hiding another laugh from behind her hand.

 "Yes that," he made to turn and stopped again "want to run with me?"

 And just like that there run from the class they never entered down another hall, and straight into her sister, Rosalie who did not look slightly amused. She grabbed the boys hand and whispered run practically dragging him away "Who was that?" he huffed and she smiled, a bright big dimpled smile "My sister!" she laughed as they kept running till they arrived at the on campus coffee shop "I'm Elena, by the way. Elena Lulinski" she smiled giving her new name, all that really changed was her last name no as part of the 'we move around a lot and don't always use Cullen and Hale." He smiled at her his eyes, she had just noticed were the most beautiful mix brown. More like amber and gold together as the low winter sun hit his face "Atticus," he gave her a lopsided smile "Atticus Hunter."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 She was like no one he had ever met before, so breathtakingly beautiful her eyes. They caught his attention straight away. They looked as if pure gold had been melted they poured into the brightest green eyes, almost emerald green but better, they danced in the sliver of late afternoon sunlight that landed on her face. 

"What?" she asked, and he was even dazed by her voice as if he was just noticing after the initial fear of seeing his roommate, and running away with a beautiful girl away from said roommate. It was clear, musical even as if anything she would say would be undeniably beautiful. "Atticus?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you from?" he asked suddenly, that the girl before him back paddled, a cold mask taking place on her face briefly, eyes narrowed "What do you mean?" she asked in a defensive tone. "Before you came to college? where was your home town?" his own smile slipped at her reaction, and as if nothing happened and it was all in his head she flashed him a smile "Washington. Where was your home town?" she asked pleasantly dancing around his questions.

He had decided that if her voice had a sound, it also had a feeling warm sweet like chocolate. "I'm from California, Beacon Hills." and she tilted her head at him "I've heard rumours about that town." she mused at him, "Oh yeah what rumours?" he asked taking the bate.

he watched her lean forwards slightly and looking around them before meeting his eyes, "Werewolves," she breathed out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 They hadn't seen each other since that day in the coffee shop, they were both hiding a secret. Hers would tear up his vison of the world. He had scoffed telling her werewolves may exist, but said there were no such thing as vampires. She envied his view of his world, and feared what it would mean to spend more time with the boy. If he ever guessed what she was it would cause trouble. So, she avoids the cynical golden eyed boy like her life depended on it, because it did her whole coven's life depended on her not giving them away.

Much more aware not to run into anyone else, she would gracefully side step anyone in her way, but most time in public she spent with her siblings no one bothered them at all, normally too tongue tied to even talk to them. It was easier this way she told herself.

That was until she was unexpectedly corned, by Atticus and a friend of his. If she was an animal she was sure hackles would of been raised, trapped like a mouse by two hungry cats. She eyed the two boys in front of her carefully eyes darting around nervously not looking at either of the boys faces. That's when she had never felt more relived looking past the two boys.

There were two more behind them; one with dark cropped hair, the other with curly blonde. Her brothers cleared their throats at Atticus and the other boy.

"What do you think you’re doing? Cornering our sister?" Emmett snarled his eyes were black, he hadn't fed in a while. She on the other had was beyond relived Jaspers eyes were a warm gold. she pushed past the boys to her brothers 'Thank you,' she mouthed when her back was to the two werewolves. He was furious and went to lunge at Atticus.

Jasper leapt forwards and Elena followed suit standing behind her tall brother both slender arms wrapped around Emmett. "Come on let’s go." she murmured. Pulling him towards the doors that lead out-side he turned with her one arm resting over her shoulders She breathed a sigh of relief, Jasper said something firmly to the wolves. 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 They stepped out into the cool crisp autumn air, and that's when she saw him for the first time. Even from where she stood both arms wrapped around her brothers’ waists as they walked, and she felt it his blue eyes following her as the made there way to the cafeteria. He stood across the quad a good distance between both he had a cocky grin, and something was sticking out his mouth, a toothpick. Seeing him had felt like she had been unable to breath her whole life, her lungs until that moment burned like how her throat used to when she was a newborn. But this was different it was breathing for the first time, the first time in forever. She knew he had seen her too the cockiness had left his face, slack jawed as if someone had just told him the answers to the universe.

She closed her eyes and kept walking, but every fibre of her being had told her to stop to run to him, and she ignored it shaking her head as if she was suddenly dizzy. she spared another look over her shoulder as her brothers walked ahead of her into the cafeteria, and he was gone just like that nowhere to be seen on the quad but the sleek black pick up truck he was leaning against was still there.

~

When Theo looked up it was as if his eyes were gravitated to one spot, where the slender willowy girl stood between two boys her arms wrapped around their waists. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, it was a tug in his chest as he watched this girl he had never seen before or spoke to walk away with two men, men that wasn't him. He felt a jealously settle over his heart like a dark cloud.

He felt unconscious growl build in his throat as he watched them, all traces of his grin leaving his face. He scowled at the ground briefly before catching one last look from her before she walked into the building. Her eyes stayed on him and he swore that she smiled, a coy one almost inviting. The pieces for him clicked together all the bad of his past being erased in that moment, he was new in that moment for her. His past mistakes no longer mattered because she would understand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Lunch, Elena walked past the school basketball court with Alice at her side, talking lowly and sighing at her sister. "Alice I know, trust me I know." she said exasperatedly, and hopefully for the last time. The smaller of the two rounded on her "Elena, I am just looking out for what's best for you." There was a bounce of a basketball, rolled over to the sisters’ feet. The orange ball rested by Elena's feet she scooped it up in one hand looking for the owner of the ball. There he stood with an innocent smile, as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "Real cute," Elena said sarcastically but smiling all the same. She rolled the ball back and hooked her arm though her sisters running a free hand though her raven hair. "I think I'm adorable." he called after them.

The two girls rounded the court with one last look at him, he was smiling his brown hair damp and clung to his forehead. His blue eyes, shone in the low afternoon sun. Watching the sisters around the corner and into a building for their last class of the day. The next time he saw her later that week alone in the library, he walked around the shelves as if scanning for a book title working up the nerve to speak. As he went to approach the table she was sat at, it was empty of all her things. She looked over at him from between two shelves placing a book back "Do you stalk all the girls, you throw basketballs at?" She gave him a sly smile, as a red blush worked its way up his neck to his cheeks "I wasn't stalking you," he stated.

"Sure," she placed another book in her arms, back on its place moving along the shelves. Her eyes flickered over to him, he was still following her as if in a daze. "Hello, you are still following me." she waved a hand in front of his face "If you insist on following me around like, a lost puppy. At least tell me your name."

"I'm Theo Raeken." he smiled brightly, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Raeken, I am Elena Lulinski." she smiled turning towards him head tilted slightly, she could smell it on him, werewolf.

She couldn't help the flinch, as Theo frowned "What's wrong?" he asked as she shook her head and tuned tail, and was already darting towards the door of the Library, and was long gone by the time he made it outside. All she knew was she had to tell her family there were werewolves here at the school, and the possibility that there was a pack here was growing by the second. The fear seized in her chest as she ran for her car, settled inside she was already speeding off the campus site to the new family home tapping the wheel as she got further out of town the trees growing thicker, swerving down a of track path to the house gripping the steering wheel for dear life. She parked outside and sat there for a moment maybe longer because when she looked up there was her adoptive mother, Esme. 

The driver side door, opened but she couldn't react to her mother’s words. She didn't even hear the words or react till a hand reached up and turned her face towards her, to look at her mother "The wolves are descending upon us." was the only words Elena could get out she was half pulled out the car by her sister, Rosalie. Swallowing hard despite the lack of need to "I think there is a wolf pack at the school, I know there is at least three wolves roaming those halls." 

The feeling was rising in her chest, like drowning on icy water. It was as if her body was already subconsciously regretting the decision, even if it was the right one. There are some secrets that are so painful, that you don't only hide them from the world. You hide them from yourself.

And this was an almighty secrete she had, with herself. About herself that was painful to say, how could she look her mother in the eye and say she thought she were soulmates with the enemy? She reached behind her and closed the car door. Following her mother into their home. Her hand curled around her daughter's Elena had a frown etched on her face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had stood quietly, in the corner of the living-room. "What if -" she started softly, all eyes turning her direction "What if there is more than one pack or a pack and some Omegas around. I ran in two a nasty one and his friend but there was a good one, right? so we know who the enemy is we just need to find if there one pack and if there not together figure out some peaceful truce?" she kept her eyes down scanning the floor before finally looking up "This doesn't have to end on bad terms right?"

Her adoptive parents smiled brightly, at their youngest daughters sense of right and wrong. A warm hand curled around her wrist 'It will be okay.' The voice of her niece echoed though her mind, and she looked over at the small brunette teen and smiled brightly, "Course it will be, Ness."

"You should lead the meeting," Her father said, green eyes flickered up to meet the absolutely dazzling gold.

"Me?" She asked.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She had her hands pressed together, a few select members of her coven stood with her. She sat on a large boulder her knee shaking jittery, "Elena, have mercy your radiating your anxiety."  Emmett snorted.

She gave her brother a half-hearted glare, then frowned at the ground. Even as a vampire she considered her own movements tedious, even in her previous life she was never good at diplomatic speeches. Chewing on her bottom lip ferociously now pacing the area as her few siblings watched her, it had felt as if her ADHD had taken over this new body of hers and it was so frustrating, at this point Alice grabbed her shoulders "Elena, calm down. It will be fine." She nodded, her sister gently pushed her back down to sit, and her legs the traitors started the jittery movements again.

She brought her thumb up to her mouth to gnaw on the nail nervously. After a long baited breath two cars turned into the parking area, Elena stood all jittery movements evacuated her body she stood with her siblings. Waiting as The McCall pack made their way through the trees no one spoke from there group, until a voice broke the silence "Maybe there not here yet?" she saw the wolf who spoke was tall, a scarf wrapped around his neck and curly hair.

"It was about 95 degrees today and you wore a scarf?" Elena asked without thinking, unintentionally making the wolf almost jump a foot in the air. The silence was filled with laughter after that, the silhouettes of the pack stepped out of the tree line, six of them Elena's eyes danced over the figures.

She couldn't help but be disappointed, Theo wasn't with the pack. She let out a small sigh and stepped forwards with a smile, out of the six she saw two girls and four boys of the pack, "Scott McCall." she addressed the one in front the clear Alpha.

"Elena Lulinski?" He asked, and Elena nodded smiling brightly "Yes, thank you for meeting us." he furrowed his eyebrows and she swivelled on the spot "Seriously?" she hissed into the shadows "Not funny get out here right now, Emmett." And her brother stepped out with Alice and Elena rolled her eyes "What caught a scent of a grizzly?" She asked sarcastically, turning back to the pack ahead of the coven. "Sorry, my brother thinks he is hilarious." She sighed.

Scott smiled, "Right, the meeting," Elena rubbed her hands together nervously. "We recently found out about your pack was here, and my family." she left her hands at her sides now standing confidently "My family, we have made a treaty before to co-live besides wolves. We just want to live here without being on your packs bad side." She glanced over at her siblings "So the treaty would consist of territories your pack area, and to let you know. We have never hunted humans and will never do that, we just want to co-exist." Her brother nodded wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

Her slender arm came to wrap around his waist. She looked up at him and he smiled brightly, "Doing good, sis." he rumbled lowly to her.

"Derek owes me like 10 bucks." she heard the boy with a mole splattered face mutter to the two girls at his side. Elena laughed eyes crinkling "Derek Hale, spreading those terrible rumours again, huh?" She mused shocking the pack before her she nodded slightly.

"Are there more to your pack?" she asked frowning at the small group. These members she had seen glimpse of but none of the three she had spoken too were there. "There's a wolf," she started.

"Elena..." Alice warned reaching out for the taller girl. "Don't." Elena moved out of her reach "His name is Theo, Theo Raeken." she asked watching the Alpha as he smiled, "Theo is one of my beta's." he said happily.

Elena nodded turning to her siblings they saw her answering look, as relief flushed over her features. Her back to the pack she schooled her features, before turning back "There is two omegas at the school, you guys need to be careful around them." She said before she turned back the three of them walking back into the shadows.


End file.
